In order to remove adverse effects of dust and microbe upon products in a work environment of a food packing factory or the like, a work booth is installed in a clean room or a general room and works are performed by using the inside of the work booth as a work environment, by installing work apparatuses such as a container cleaning apparatus, a content liquid filling apparatus and a capping apparatus.
In order to maintain a clean environment inside a work booth, air is introduced from a clean room or a general room into a clean air supply apparatus, cleaned with a filter and supplied to the work booth. (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3)
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-126638
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Sho-54-162841
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Sho-51-109143
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-172285